A-Plus List
by iluh-vtheclique
Summary: Massie Block and the rest of the PC is moving to California so Massie can have her own makeover show, "A-Plus List," where they make over ugly girls and turn them into beauty queens! This sounds fun, but what will the girls at their new high school will be like? And what will TV life bring them? WHOLE STORY DISCLAIMED. R&R!
1. On the Way

AN: This part the beginning in the iPad is sort of an intro. Anyways, hope you like! PS In this, Massie never moved to England, etc., all the girls stayed in Westchester and had a basically normal (for te PC, that is) eighth grade year. Hope you _j'adore_!

**Westchester, New York**

**The iPad**

**Tuesday, March 19**

**8:51 PM**

Massie flung herself on her bed. She knew it was wrinkling the pure white bedspead, but the only person who currently cared was Kendra. Massie had _much _bigger problems. This was the biggest decision of her entire life. Bean curled up next to Massie.

"Ugh, Bean! What should I do? This is the oppurtunity of a lifetime, but what about the PC?! I mean, my own makeover show—I could be the new and improved 'What Not to Wear'!" She sighed. "But abandon my friends?"

Her rhinestoned iPhone rang the Marimba tone. She looked at the screen—Ehmagawd, it was Raymond Certisen! "Massie Block's phone," she picked up in a professional voice.

"Hello, Massie! Have you decided yet?"

Massie bit her lip. Did she really have to decide now? Her parents wanted her to, her friends encouraged it... "One question."

"Yes?" asked Raymond in an exasperrated voice.

"Am I allowed to include my BFF—er, my friends—with me? As, like, sidekicks?"

"Sure, whatever. Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes!" Massie smiled. A weight lifted off her shoulders, and she could breathe. "I've made my decision: yes."

After days of begging, the whole PC was allowed to help Massie on her new show, _A-Plus List. _Originally, they were going to come up with a clever name for Massie's little assistants, like the Beauty Helpers or something, but finally, everyone—including Raymond Certisen—decided that just calling them the Pretty Committee would do. Everything was set.

The girls were flying alone in a private jet to LA, where they would meet their parents at the hotel they would currently be staying at. They were decked out in Juicy sweats and Jimmy Choo flip-flops: perfect fly wear. Massie shrugged her purple hoodie off so she was wearing only the matching purple pants, her black sandals, and a few stretchy cami-like tanks. She leaned back, taking a sip of her raspberry lemonade Cascade Ice.

"I'm so excited!" squealed Claire, letting her (hand-me-down) flip-flops sit alone on the jet floor. "So, lemme get this straight: You are the main boss, but me and Alicia and Dylan and Kristen approve of the outfits and basically do hair and makeup—with your approval?"

"Yup." Massie glossed her lips with melon Glossip Girl and wiped the old gloss off the Cascade Ice bottle with a tissue.

Alicia straightened her red hoodie and pulled out a nail file for her gold polished nails. "So, Raymond alread has a llist of girls for you to choose from? Not a bad producer."

"Of course he's not a bad producer. I wouldn't except anything else."

Dylan groaned. "Ugh, I'm _starving._ Mass, do you happen to have an extra Luna bar?"

Massie rolled her eyes, showing off her perfectly Great Lash'd eyes. "Here," she said, handing Dylan a chocolate-covered coconut bar. "I don't even like this flavor."

Kristen bit her lip. "We'll still be able to go to school, right? Because I know it's summer and all, but I don't want to live life without high school. That would be so bad for college..."

"I can't believe you didn't know this already." Massie said. "We'll be spending our freshman year at Bel Air High School. It's a private school for Bel Air residents only, which we will be, and is pretty flexible, so if we have to miss a day for the show, they won't really care. BAHS will look ah-mazing on your college application; I swear." Massie crossed her magenta-painted nails over her heart in a symbolic way. "This'll be great."

"Attention passengers; we will be arriving in Los Angeles in fifteen minutes. I repeat, fifteen minutes."

"What did she say?" asked Claire, bunching her eyebrows together.

"WE'RE GONNA BE IN LA IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" squealed Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen with glee. Claire joined their squeals.

"Okay, everyone has their sunglasses, right? 'Cause LA is _hawt._" Massie paused. "And you _better _have SPF face lotion. If you have tan lines, you will 100% NEED to splurge in extra foundation." She crossed her arms and pulled her oversized Chanel shades over her eyes. Claire mimicked her moves, but she had brown aviators. Probably not Chanel. Massie rolled her eyes, greatful of the dark lenses in the glasses, because of how much Claire didn't know how to act. Copying Massie was the only way she could be cool.

Claire slid her flip-flops back on her feet and stared at her hot pink painted toenails. They matched her fingers, and hopefully gave off a California girl vibe. Claire didn't need to stand out as that annoying tourist hanging out with her beach babe BFFs—not that Claire thought of her friends as "babes;" that would be gross. But, you know, guys could think that.

Massie looked very California as well with her re-dyed caramel highlights, beach-waved hair, and tanned skin. Her nails were painted yellow, to match the sun, with white French tips. As soon as she reached the hotel, she would change from the dark purple jet attire to a previously picked out girly yellow sundress and white t-strap sandals with two-inch corkboard wedges.

The jet was dipping downwards, and palm trees came into view when Massie looked out the window. The jet stopped.

"We have arrived in Los Angeles, California!"


	2. Welcome Home!

AN: Reviews, please! Also, some facts about this hotel (assuming it exists) may be... not real. So, yeah, don't judge. I've never been to California. Same goes for all the other places the girls visit.

**Los Angeles, California**

**The Beverly Hotel, Room 428**

**Tuesday, March 20**

**2:17 PM**

"Mom, have you found a house yet? I don't want to live in a hotel for the rest of my life!"

Kendra Block sighed. "Massie, we already bought a house. So did the Riveras, the Marvils, the Gregorys, and the Lyonses. Your father is currently buying paint samples for your bedroom. You did want light blue, right?"

Massie nodded. For her life on the west coast, she decided to ditch the too-formal all-white look for a fresh, fun, California-esque beach look. A pale powdery blue would look perfect with the already-installed (or so she was told) sandy brown hardwood floors. "So, can me and my friends, like, check out our houses?"

"Sure!" Kendra said, shocked at her daughters enthusiasm. "The limo driver, Samuel, knows all the addresses. He also is allowed through the gates of Bel Air. Why don't you go to your friends' rooms and tell them to come along?"

"'Kay!" Massie grabbed her big white hobo bag and walked down the hall, wedges clacking on the floors of the five-star hotel. The closest room was the Riveras'. She knocked on the door of room 434. "Lemme in, Leesh! It's Massie."

Alicia opened the door, and Massie caught a glimpse of her bed with clothes strewn all around. She was now wearing a red halter top, light gray and white striped bodycon skirt, black velvet flats, and a glossy high-ponytail. Her top matched her lipstick perfectly; Massie was impressed. "Hey girly! Samuel's gonna drive us to Bel Air so we can see our new houses, 'kay?"

"Who's Samuel?"

"Limo driver." Massie re-glossed her lips.

"Cool!" Alicia linked arms with Massie and they walked down the hall to the Marvils' room.

"UGH! It's MY turn for the mirror, Jamie! GET YOUR BUTT AWAY!" they heard Ryan yelling.

"There's a mirror by the bathroom!"

"BUT THAT'S NOT FULL-SIZED!" Massie and Alicia gave each other a well-okay look and, in unison, knocked on the door.

"DYLAN!" they yelled so that the redhead could hear them over their sisters' bickering. "IT'S MASSIE AND ALICIA!"

A relieved-looking Dylan opened the door. "Thank _gawd _you're here. I can't take this." Without question, she closed the door and walked with them to the elevator so they could go down a floor to get to Kristen. "So, what're we doing?"

"Samuel the limo driver is taking us to see our houses in Bel Air," explained Alicia.

Dylan pulled her straightened—to eliminate heat friz—hair into a side braid. "Cool! My mom told me that our houses are next to each other! Apparently, she has some connection with a realtor. Plus, getting our own show helped a little." She smiled, feeling wise, and looked at her sparkly teal fingernails.

They arrived on floor three and walked to Kristen's room. Every floor lower cost less money: that's why Kristen's was below the rest, and Claire's was even lower on floor two. They reached room 314—which Kristen loved because those are the first numbers of pi—to get Kristen.

Kristen opened the door, wearing a white sundress, a cropped dark wash denim vest, and gold gladiator sandals. Her hair was in a perfect bun (Massie suspected a hair donut was somewhere in there) with a braid wrapped around it. "Hey girls! What's up?"

Massie explained what they were doing. Kristen smiled. "Wow! Bel Air: this is so cool!" Even Massie couldn't keep her cool. This was ah-mazing!

They reached Claire's room. They all knocked and yelled, "CLAIRE!" They received a dirty look from a maid, but who cares?

Todd opened the door. "Hi!" He smiled at Massie. "Claire's in the bathroom."

"TODD!" Claire angrily rolled her eyes and arrived at the door. Massie felt like clucking in dissaproval at her mid-thigh-length light wash shorts. Although the cuffed hem was cute, they were ahb-viously from Aeropostale.

Oh well. Everything else was from cute places. Her sheer white tie-front blouse looked very Marc Jacobs, the neon pink cami underneath screamed L.A.M.B. (not literally), and when Claire raised her foot, Massie could see "Jimmy Choo" printed on the soles of her tan flats with neon pink patent leather toes and back-of-feet areas. "Ah-dorable outfit," Massie complimented. "Minus the shorts. I'm not blind—they were like ten bucks, weren't they?"

Claire nodded and blinked. "Yeah." She smiled.

"Busted!" Kristen cheered, and for a strange reason, the two blondes high-fived.

"We're looking at our new houses," Dylan told Claire.

"The driver, Samuel, is taking us in the limo!" Kristen grinned.

"Thanks, Samuel." Massie closed the black limo doors and looked at the screen of her iPhone. She turned to the girls. "So, according to the addresses my mom texted, we are currently in front of the Kristen's house."

The five girls looked at the house. It was two stories tall and yellow with crisp white trim. Massie counted eleven windows.

"Aww! Look, I have a lemon tree!" Kristen squealed.

Massie opened the passenger's seat door. "Samuel, may I please have the key for the Gregory Estate? Um, and the rest?"

The driver handed Massie five labeled keys. "Wanna go inside?" Massie asked Kristen. They walked up the few steps to get to the porch. Massie handed the correct key to Kristen, who opened the white front door.

They were greeted with chestnut-colored wood floors, cream untextured walls, and a choice to either go up a stairway or enter a carpeted living room. They looked beyond that, and, seeing a kitchen, chose to go up the stairs. Kristen called her mom.

"Hey mom!" she said. "We're in our new house! Can you tell me which room is mine?" There was a long pause, and finally, Kristen said, "Okay, thanks! Bye... yes, we're being safe. Love you too... bye!" She pressed END. "Up the stairs, last door on the left."

They followed instructions, and Kristen's jaw dropped. That quickly turned into a smile. "Ehmagawd, it's perfect!" The room was twice the size of Kristen's old one, complete with a walk-in closet. The floors were plush white carpet, and the walls were teal with thin white stripes. "I officially LUH-V the previous owner's taste in walls." She ran over to the bay window. "Yes! OMG, my old apartment was never this nice!"

Next was Alicia's house. It had an olive green exterior if you didn't count the back wall, which was entirely glass. "Wow, I feel like a Cullen," Alicia laughed. Massie remembered from the movies that the vampire family had a matching back wall, but she knew that Alicia had also read all the books. Of course she would know this.

Alicia's room (the girls all had texted their moms, asking for instructions) was painted burnt orange. The floors were light wood. Alicia had no windows other than the window wall, but the huge closet made up for it with the mirrored closet doors. Alicia was ecstatic. "This is so... Spanish. It reminds me of Ni—um, my cousin's room." Massie had banned the girls from mentioning Nina after she nearly stole Massie's reign.

Dylan's house was next. "Ehmagawd, an orange tree! This reminds me of Maui." Dylan loved her house already, and she had only seen the light pink exterior and citrus tree. They went up a cobblestone path to the front door and ran to Dylan's room. It was painted navy blue; Dylan wrinkled her nose. "Mom'll need to get some paint samples—this is too slimming. I'll get claustrophobia." She said it like you could catch the fear. "I'm thinking maybe a sunset theme—maybe like, orange at the bottom, fade to pink in the middle, fade to purple on top?"

"Sounds fun!" said Claire. "But also chic," she assured.

Speaking of Claire, the platinum blonde was the next to see her house. It was heather gray, with two stories (like all the other houses). There were a few flower bushes around the house which perfectly complimented the rich green lawn. Claire couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She pulled the aviators off her eyes and sprinted inside to get to her room.

It was painted the color of daffodils, and had carpet the color of copper. Claire fell in love. The window was huge. The closet was as wide as one of the walls, although it wasn't walk-in. There was a nook for a computer that had sort of a built in desk: a counter-like slab of polished turquoise. Claire wanted to install a mirror in the back and call it a vanity. Everything was so fabulous—Claire could hardly grasp it. She knew she was gonna love life California.

Finally, they reached the new Block Estate. Massie skipped right by the cream exterior and ran up to her room.

The walls were untextured and white—Massie told the girls of her paint plans—and the floors were the promised sandy wood. Her walk-in closet had no doors, so Massie could see right inside and noticed that there were both shelves and a place to hang stuff up. Frowning, Massie looked up, trying to see where the door would be, but only saw a curtain rod. Suddenly, visions of sheer white curtains filled her mind. She turned around. Yes! A bay window. The curtains for that could be the same as the closet ones. It would look ah-dorable!

All the girls were smiling, imagining brand-new, Bel Air-worthy rooms and wardrobes to match.

AN: Okay, sorry if this was boring. It's sort of a filler chapter. I just wanted everyone to get a feel for their Cali rooms. I'll add more about _A-Plus List _(the show) in future chapters.


	3. Season 1, Episode 1

AN: Thanks to my first reviewer! BTW, I wasn't trying to make her mean, just... you know... Massie-ish. She's just kinda snarky sometimes. PS: Sorry about this, but in the first two chapters I made a mistake. I meant August, not March, on the dates. PSS: To get a not-so-perfect idea of the girls' outfits from Chapter 2, go to: after_plane_in_la/set?id=76605369

**Los Angeles, California**

**The (New) Block Estate**

**Tuesday, August 28**

**11:05 AM**

Massie's room was FINALLY finished. The walls were painted Behr "Coastal Mist," the bay window had a white-and-tan-striped cushion with some starfish pink pillows (light pink). The curtains on the window and closet were the sheer white material Massie was hoping for, and her bed had a white head- and foot-board with a white bedspread with light blue polka dots and tan and pink throw pillows. She had a light pink shag rug, a white desk that held her Mac, a white chair to match, a TV mounted on the wall that constantly showed a slideshow of pics of beach scenes, and a big gold-framed mirror. Everything was beachy, fresh, and gorgeous.

Inside her closet was a California wardrobe to match, full of bright sundresses, miniskirts, blouses, lace tops, sheer blouses, and sandals. Today, though, she had to pick the perfect outfit: It was the first day of the show.

She found a Louis Vuitton cyan square-necked sundress, white silk scarf, gold Tiffany hoop earrings, 5 gold bangles, and white open-toed Marc Jacobs pumps. She curled her hair into the beach waves again, and did her makeup with white eyeshadow, black mascara, and pink grapefruit Glossip Girl, as well as a hint of bronzer to add to the west coast tan. Hopefully, the other girls looked just as perfect. They _were _the Pretty Committee, after all: they had to look pretty.

Yesterday, the girls had picked out a girl to make over from Raymond Certisen's list. They had chosen fourteen-year-old Regina Jaegar. She had brown eyes, obviously natural but not-right-looking white-blonde hair (with pink tips that looked as though they were dyed with Kool Aid). In the picture she sent, she wore no makeup, and was wearing gray harlem sweatpants and a green henley top. She was_ hideous. _Not that Massie would say that on-air. But she had to make this LBR beautiful.

The only problem was that she lived in Oregon, which meant they had to fly in order to reach Regina's doorstep by noon. Without parents. Nawt like that was a problem, but still.

On the jet, Massie rated everyone. First, it was Alicia's turn.

"Hmm. True Religion dark wash skinny jeans, purple Ralph Lauren v-neck, white Ella Moss blazer, and white bow-back shoes... Jimmy Choo? Yeah. Um... 9.4. Cute, but the colors are too dark, too serious for LA, which is where we're pretending we've always lived."

Alicia nodded.

"Next, Dylan. Let's see. Sheer mint green L.A.M.B. blouse, Alice + Olivia dark wash 2½-inch shorts, Chanel pink peep-toe flats, and Tiffany silver chandelier earrings. Nice. 9.6. Congrats, Dyl!"

Alicia crossed her arms, but Dylan smiled. She was starting to love love LOVE California.

"Kristen's turn." Massie got up to look at Kristen. "Chip & Pepper denim mini, strapless magenta ruffle-front top... Louis Vuitton? Sparkly Miu Miu silver kitten heels, Tiffany statement necklace... 9.5. Good job!"

Alicia still looked angry, but Kristen was happy.

"Kuh-laire." She turned to the girl with hair the same color as Regina's (but blonde was fitting for Claire). "Hot pink sundress, white lace cropped jacket, dark gray wedges, silver heart locket. I don't know where anything's from, except the necklace. That's from Cam. The jacket looks very Forever 21, though."

Claire nodded. "Yup. And the dress is H&M. I'm surprised that you didn't know the shoes were Juicy Couture, though."

"Ohhh... yeah. Cute, but 9.3."

Claire bit her lip, but Alicia gloated, happy that she wasn't the lowest.

Next, they rated Massie, deciding on a 9.9. Almost perfect. She let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this would turn out great.

_Knock knock knock._ The cameras and microphones followed Massie as she knocked on Regina's door. The Pretty Committee was hiding farther back. Regina opened the door.

"Heyyy!" Massie smiled, trying not to puke. "I'm Massie Block, and I'm here to give you a makeover for my TV show, _A-Plus List_!" She leaned in and hugged the girl. "As you know, I brought my Pretty Committee—" The PC walked up behind Massie "—to help me! Are you excited?" She smiled widely.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening!"

They walked inside to Regina's bedroom. It was totally tacky with pink walls, pink carpet, and pink... everything. It was like a messed up Barbie doll was her interior designer.

Massie took a before pic with her iPhone to show the Jaegar family for before the episode was aired. "So, before we give you oufits, we have to make you the best you can look in order to wear them! So, sit down!" Massie smiled and pulled a pink desk chair from a desk. "Here."

Regina sat down, and Massie told her to remove her baggy sweatshirt. She was wearing a plain white tee underneath.

"So, first, I think we should trim off the pink. It's cute, but looks like it's fading. Plus, natural-looking hair is so in this season."

Regina nodded, absorbing the information.

Dylan smiled. "And, no offense, but for some reason your hair looks too blonde. I was thinking we could give you some lowlights, maybe a caramel color?"

"Okay." Regina smiled. "Um, and can you maybe give me some side bangs?"

"Totally!" Massie said. "We want you to be happy with your look!"

They got to work on her hair. Dylan dyed and Alicia cut. Kristen plucked the girl's eyebrows. Claire painted a base coat on her nails.

Massie skipped off to the rack of clothes they brought. Regina was a size two, same as Massie. She starting making little outfits perfect for the colder Oregon weather. Kind of like her Westchester style.

After being alerted that hair was done, Massie came back. "So, it looks like you don't wear any makeup, so I was thinking a beautiful natural look with a pop, like a bright bubblegum lipgloss. Yeah?" She turned to the PC. They nodded.

"Do you think we could use a winged eyeliner look, though, too?" asked Kristen, olding up some liquid eyeliner.

"Oh, sounds gorgeous! I am so excited for everyone to see the new Regina."

They got to work on the makeup. "What color should I paint her nails?" Claire asked.

Massie tapped her bottom lip. "Maybe like a robin's egg?"

"Okay!" Claire pulled out a light blue-green OPI bottle and got to work.

Soon, Regina the Ugly was transformed into Regina Jaegar, Poorly Dressed Supermodel! Her makeup was perfect: it opened up her eyes, it gave her lips the gorgeous Massie-like shine... And her hair no longer looked like fake bleach. It looked like buttery melted caramels, with an edge added from the bangs.

They rushed off to wardrobe. "Okay, Regina! You look ah-mazing, by the way! So, what look are you going for for your new style?"

Regina grinned. "Well, I'm kinda shy, so maybe something girly that can really boost my confidence?"

"Sounds perfect! So, I was making little outfits, and I think this one will really work." Massie pulled out a pale floral skater skirt with a gray background, coral and lavendar flowers, and a few blue details; a coral blazer; and gray ballet flats. "Do you like this?" Massie raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Oh! I love it!" Regina smiled, and, unlike the first time Massie saw her smile, she looked beautiful. Massie felt a ball of glee swell in her chest just thinking of the good deed she did for this poor girl.

"That's so great! And since statement jewelry is really in, I came up with three accessories, but I can't decide which one to use. First, I have this chunky silver necklace; second, I have this big coral bracelet; third, I have this cute multicolored gemmed ring. It's just so hard to choose! Before you decide, I'm gonna ask the Pretty Committee for some help. They might make a few good points to help you. So, what do you think, Alicia?"

Alicia tapped her chin. "The ring. It is _so _Spanish!"

"Gawd, does everything _have _to be cultural?" Massie hissed, praying that it would be cut out. Alicia nodded. Massie rolled her eyes a little and asked Dylan.

"Well, personally, I would choose the necklace. The bracelet would clash with my hair." Dylan whipped a cluster of reddish locks over her shoulder and laughed.

"Kris?"

"Um... The ring. I like the rainbow-ness of it." Kristen shrugged.

"Claire?" Massie smiled.

"I love how the bracelet matches the blazer and some of the flowers." She grinned at Massie, and then at Regina.

"Okay, miss Regina; it's your turn!" Massie said playfully.

"Ummm... The bracelet!" She smiled. "That's _my _fave."

Massie picked up the entire ensemble and handed it to Regina. "Try it on!" Regina skipped away.

When she came back, Massie dropped her jaw. Out came a girl with glossy hair, a perfect face, and clothes that would make Serena van der Woodsen green with envy. Massie took a shot with her iPhone, just for keepsakes. "Ehmagawd, girl. You are GORGEOUS! So... your family is waiting in the living room. Ready to show them?"

Regina bit her lip and eagerly nodded, a smile on her face.

"Okay, wait here until you hear me say the words, 'here she is!', kay?" Massie confirmed. Regina nodded again.

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire walked to the living room. They saw two little boys, a little girl, an adult woman and man, and an older woman. Massie took a deep breath and said, "As you all very well know, today we gave Regina a makeover. We think you'll ah-dore it! She looks even more beautiful than she did before, but I have to warn you—it's a little different than it was this morning. Here she is!"

On perfect que, Regina strutted out, practically shining with confidence. The Jaegars smiled, hugged Regina, and cheered. Regina was showered in compliments.

So was the PC.

"You did so well," someone said.

Massie was turning the world pretty, one girl at a time.

AN: Heyyy! Hope you liked this chapter. To see Regina's outfit post-makeover, go to: regina_jaegars_makeover_plus_list/set?id=76710457 . Also remember: reviews = life to me!


	4. ALERT TO READERS

_**ALERT ALERT**_

**FANFICTION WON'T LET ME POST LINKS. SO, BEFORE ALL THE OUTFIT LINKS, PUT**

** WWW. POLYVORE **

**OR WHATEVER SHOWS UP. YOU GET THE IDEA THOUGH, IT'S ON POLYVORE. SO PUT THE BASIC POLYVORE WEB ADDRESS STUFF BEFORE IT.**

PS New updates will be posted either 3/25/13 or 3/26/13!


	5. Nice Job, Girls

AN: I am SO sorry. I was supposed to update yesterday... I FEEL SO BAD :( PS the link thing isn't working so go on Polyvore. I am you-only-live-once-do-it-right. I have a collection of sets made for the story. Just look there :) Also, keep reviewing!

**Los Angeles, California**

**Certisen Studios**

**Thursday, August 30**

**5:12 PM**

"Great show, girls," Raymond Certisen complimented. "You'll need to do a few more before the show airs for commercial purposes. I was thinking in five days?"

Massie considered it. That would be September 4th... "Sorry, Raymond. School starts on the fifth, and I don't want to be all tired for my first day at high school. Would September 2nd work?" She batted her eyelashes two times, convincing, but not enough that it seemed flirty. "Remember, we _are _only fourteen."

"Well, _I'm _fifteen," Dylan cut in.

Raymond paused. "That's in three days. I guess it would be okay, but you need to pick a new girl. Here's the list." He handed the girls a clipboard with many papers.

The Pretty Committee hovered around the list, flipping through the pages until they found the perfect girl. Her name was Dahlila Stevens, and was a total goth-emo type. In the picture, she had dyed black hair (Massie could tell from the red roots that it was dyed), thick eyeliner, and a black stud in her nose. Daydreams of goth-turned-girly raced through her head.

"Her." Massie showed Raymond the girl. "Dahlila Stevens."

Raymond looked. "Are you sure? She's sixteen. Would it be too intimidating?" He smirked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Massie examined her cuticles. "She desperately needs our help."

They did all the official stuff, and soon, the girls were in the limo. "Where to, girls?" Samuel asked. They had all gotten used to the new driver by now, and he got used to their ways. It was almost like Isaac was there.

Massie shared glance sign language with the others. "Um, the Block Estate." The car started to move.

After the dividing wall in the limo was up, the PC turned and looked at each other. As Dylan pulled a Sobe drink from the mini-fridge, Claire started to talk. "I'm so excited to make over Dahlila. I already have an idea for her hair."

All the rest looked at her intently. "Do tell," said Kristen.

"Well, since there's no getting rid of the black, we could touch up the roots. Then over that, maybe we could bleach a few places, like highlights, but then we'd go over the bleached area with dark brown? Because it'd look softer. And then we could curl it." Claire smiled.

"Sounds great!" Massie approved.

"But maybe we could also give it layers. To look less like the typical emo chick hair," Alicia suggested.

"Perfect!" Massie grinned. Life in LA was going so perfect! Now it just had to stay that way.

AN: Sorry for the filler chapter, but I am soooo tired for some reason. I'll post a super good chapter ASAP, and it'll include BAHS (Bel Air High School, for those who don't remember this from chapter one). _**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	6. High School Ready!

AN: Okay, girlies... the high school! Get ready for BEHS!

**Los Angeles, California**

**Bel-Air High School**

**Tuesday, September 4**

**8:45 AM**

The outfits were just rated, and the sun beat down on Massie's shoulders, slowly warming—burining—her skin. She cautiously pulled her white blazer over her sea green sundress. After swinging her big Prada hobo bag over her right shoulder, she re-glossed with candy apple Glossip Girl. It was a clear gloss that added shine to her M•A•C lipstick (in the color Angel), and looked perfect. She took a deep breath, smiling to mask her nervousness—HIGH SCHOOL!

"Okay, girlies. Let's go. We're walking to the beat of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air song," she smirked. "Pun _definitely _intended."

Massie took a millisecond glance at her gold-studded heels. Then, they started to walk.

It was a new experience for Massie. For one, almost everyone dressed fashionably, unlike the millions of LBRs who had polluted OCD's hallways. Also... the crowd didn't part for the PC. They were unknowns.

"This is weird, Mass," Alicia whispered. "Nobody's looking at us!" She ran panicked fingers through her silky hair.

"Just wait until the commercial for _A-Plus List _comes out," Massie reassured with a confident smile that revealed her Crest Whitestrip'd teeth. "It's gonna be on TLC. _Everyone _watches TLC. We're on the same channel as _What Not To Wear_, and _Say Yes To The Dress!_"

Dylan grunted. "Yeah, and _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo_!"

"Oh, be quiet," Massie snapped. "We'll be fabulous."

A girl wearing harlem sweatpants and white Vans sprinted towards the PC so fast that Claire and Dylan nearly toppled over, while Alicia simply shreiked, Kristen stepped back, and Massie... well, Massie kept her cool.

"Hey!" the girl said, smiling and panting. "You guys are... on A... Plus List, right?"

Massie smiled and elbowed Alicia's side. "Yes, we _are_! How did you know?"

The girl smiled. "My dad's girlfriend works in the same office building as Raymond Certisen. So I saw the possibility of a preview... oh, and I sent in a request to get made over." She looked down and blushed. "My name's Sally Parson." She thrust a hand forward. Her nails looked chewed.

Massie forced a grin on her face and delicately shook the hand. "Um, sorry, Tally—"

"—Sally," she corrected.

"_Sally_, but I like to get to my classes early. We gotta go."

When the Pretty Committee was far away and on their way to their first class (they had the same first period class, Art), Massie wrinkled her nose. "Oh _gawd._ She _does _need a makeover. I'll alert Raymond."

Kristen twirled her fishtail braid around her newspaper print manicured finger. "So am I really the only one in Geometry, Biology II, Advanced History, Advanced Writing, and Advanced Reading?" She wrung her hands.

Claire sighed. "Um, I'm in Advanced Writing," she shrugged.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and they fled to Room 2 for Art. Kristen took the middle front row set, and the PC went in a line behind her. Massie was in the back of the room—perfect for texting.

A strict looking teacher with a tight gray bun walked in, her bland gray heels looking _awful _with her tan pantyhose.

Massie thought it would be the most unattractive outfit she saw.

She was wrong.

A girl with straightened blonde hair walked in. Her black miniskirt was an inch shorter than the dress code required. Her red halter top plunged low, and her nude cami under didn't exactly hide anything. She actually wore black fishnet stockings, and red heels that would have been cute if paired with a different outfit. Covering her lids was green eyeshadow. Massie pulled out her phone.

**MASSIE: **Give me an S for Slut. Who is she?

**DYLAN: **Nina Callas

**ALICIA: **SO not funny, Dyl. :)

Claire looked back at Massie and shrugged. She didn't want to get caught texting in school.

**KRISTEN: **Looks like someone needs a TLC makeover ;)

There were oppurtunities everywhere!

AN: Sorry for the bad ending of this chapter. I'll update soon with something better.


End file.
